nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Slowane
Slowane (IPA: /sloʊ̯'weɪ̯n/; Oceana: Slwagn, IPA: ˈslɒːnʲ) is a Lovian hamlet and district near Hurbanova, Oceana. By outsiders, it was sometimes referred to as Sloban Hamlet, while it is called Slwagn, or simply Slowane, in the language of Oceana. At the moment there are grasslands and crop fields. Also the Antiquities Collection museum lied in this area before its closure but it was considered to be part of eastern Newport administratively. While officially still considered to be a hamlet, the population within the district is very much dispersed, and there is no built-up area. History The first time that the hamlet was described was in 1876, by George Ský. In 1968 Shkola Hurbanovni tried to buy the entire area to build student apartments. They bought almost the entire southern half, while the northern half remained in private hands at the beginning. When Shkola announced that all buildings would be demolished people protested heavily. The little village church was demolished in 1976. The hamlet was deserted since 1987, when the last inhabitant went. At present, there is very little left of Slowane. The community of Slowane mainly moved to Drake Town, Hurbanova and Noble City. A minority emigrated out of the country and settled in the United States and Mäöres. A bilingual sheylth was placed near the entrance of the former hamlet in 2010. Today, it serves as a monument to remember the settlement and its inhabitants. Development In 1968 the first areas were sold to Shkola Hurbanovni. Those were farm lands. They filled in a little lake, called the Dike Hole. In 1976 the little local village church was demolished together with some other buildings. There were lots of protests against the demolition. There was even a campaign called Spassit the Church! (Save the Church!), but the demolition proceeded nonetheless. Two years later, in 1978, almost the entire southern half was demolished; only one building was still left standing. Shkola Hurbanovni began selling several acres of land surrounding the former hamlet which were supposed to be construction sites for the planned neighborhood. After a state inquiry, Shkola Hurbanovni reacted by stating they had cancelled the plans for the neighborhood. At the end of 1978 only one inhabitant, Peter Hrád, was left. He decided to leave Slowane in 1987. Only two buildings remained, of which one was demolished in 1989 and the other one, the Rose Garden, in 2008. The official number of inhabitants was two at the time, as two people were living in the buildings of the Shkola Hurbanovni, which administratively belongs to Slowane. Nowadays, people start moving back to Slowane and several farms have been constructed near the former hamlet. Demographics Of the 37 inhabitants of the Slowane district, 37 live in Slowane. According to the 2014 census, the racial make-up of Slowane was 37 white (100%); ethnically there were 33 Oceana (89,2%) and 4 Dutch people (10,8%). The first-language distribution was recorded as 16 Oceana (43,2%), 15 English (40,5%), 4 Hurbanovan English (10,8%), and 2 Dutch (5,4%). The distribution of religious affiliations was 26 Roman Catholic (70,3%), and 11 with no religious affiliation (29,7%). Environment Slowane is located along the Hurbanova Stream, near Hurbanova. The center of the built-up area is located at approximately 10 meters high. Of the 59 functioning registrated buildings in Slowane, 7 have a residential designation, 30 are stalls, sheds or workhouses, 3 have a religious designation, 4 are shops or services buildings, 2 are governmental buildings, and 13 are undefined. Economy Most of the inhabitants of Slowane are employed in forestry or the educational sector. According to the 2013 census, the working population is 8 (36,4%), of which 2 have no registrated jobs (25%) and 0 are unemployed (0%). Politics Now follows the voting results for the local State Elections: Transportation Slowane is served by the Bus Service Oceana: * Line 12: Hurbanova to East Hills (buses for sixteen to thirty-five travellers); * Line 13: East Hills to Hurbanova (buses for sixteen to thirty-five travellers); * Line 20: Hurbanova to Dien Village (buses for eight to sixteen travellers); * Line 21: Dien Village to Hurbanova (buses for eight to sixteen travellers); * Line 22: Hurbanova to Newmouth (buses for eight to sixteen travellers); * Line 23: Newmouth to Hurbanova (buses for eight to sixteen travellers); * Line 30: Hurbanova to Noble City (buses for sixteen to thirty-five travellers); * Line 31: Noble City to Hurbanova (buses for sixteen to thirty-five travellers); * Line 44: Boynitz to Hurbanova (buses for eight to sixteen travellers; only early in the morning); * Line 60: Hurbanova to East Hills and Lovian State Mine (buses for thirty-five travellers; only stops at selected stops; departs every two hours, and stops only at Shkola Hurbanovni); * Line 61: Lovian State Mine to East Hills and Hurbanova (buses for thirty-five travellers; only stops at selected stops; departs every two hours, and stops only at Shkola Hurbanovni); * Line 100: Hurbanova to Ben's Beaver River Camping (buses for sixteen travellers; only in the tourist season, and does not stop at all stops); * Line 101: Ben's Beaver River Camping to Hurbanova (buses for sixteen travellers; only in the tourist season, and does not stop at all stops). The following bus stops lie within Slowane's zone of habitation: Shkola Hurbanovni and Slowane. See also * Scotland. * Isle of Bratislava. * List of former hamlets in Oceana. References and notes Category:Formerly inhabited place in Oceana Category:Hamlet Category:Hurbanova Category:Oceana Category:Settlement in Oceana Category:Current hamlet Category:Hamlet in Oceana Category:Former hamlet Category:District of Oceana